CNBLUE
CNBLUE *'Nombre:' **CNBLUE (Internacional) **씨엔블루 (ssienbeullu) en Corea **シーエヌブルー (Shīenuburū) en Japon **'¿Por qué 'CNBLUE'?: ' Significa 'Code Name Blue' (Nombre Código Azul). 'BLUE', son las siglas de B': ''Burning (Jong Hyun), '''L: Lovely (Min Hyuk), U': ''Untouchable (Jung Shin), '''E: Emotional (Yong Hwa). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 4 chicos. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 1 chico. *'Debut:' **'En Japón:' 19 de Agosto del 2009 **'En Corea:' 14 de Enero del 2010 *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Boice **'¿Por qué 'Boice'?:' CN'B''''LUE = Music / Fans = V'oice'' (Voz, el único instrumento que no se ve). *'Color oficial: Azul. *'''Género: K-rock y Rock-pop. *'Agencia: ' **FNC Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Warner Music Japan (Japón) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán) **Universal Records (Filipinas) Carrera '2009: Debut en Japón con su Primer y Segundo Mini Album 'Now Or Never' y 'Voice Sobre junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó a hacer presentaciones callejeras y conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón. Ellos hicieron su debut formal, como banda indie en Japón, con sus canciones del primer mini-álbum (todas en inglés), 'Now or Never' el 19 de agosto del 2009. El 25 de noviembre del mismo año, la banda realizó su segundo mini-álbum llamado 'Voice', en Japón. Los títulos de las canciones estaban grabados en japonés, mientras que el resto estaban completamente en inglés. '2010: Debut en Corea del Sur con un Mini Album 'Bluetory' Se reveló en enero de 2010, que CNBLUE haría su debut oficial en Corea del Sur con el mini-álbum '''Bluetory el 14 de enero de 2010. También fueron anunciados los teasers que hicieron los 4 miembros. El 7 de enero, el teaser del MV fue dado a conocer en su página oficial, presentando a la banda formada por el líder Lee JongHyun, con la nueva canción de la banda 'I'M A LONER'. El teaser de Kang MinHyuk salió el 8 de enero. El 11 y 13 de enero los teasers de Lee JungShin y Jung YongHwa se publicaron respectivamente. El día antes de su debut oficial, tuvieron su primer encuentro con las fans. El 14 de enero, la banda realizó su debut con el mini-álbum y tomaron el primer puesto en las listas de Mnet y el segundo en los Hanteo Chasts. El grupo hizo su debut live en el KBS Music Bank el 15 de enero. '2011: Primer Album Completo Coreano 'First Step El 9 de enero, CNBLUE lanzó su tercer single japonés, "'Re-Maintenance". Su gira de promocion en Japón fue en 4 ciudades:. Osaka, Fukuoka, Nagoya y Tokio. En Corea la FNC lanzo teasers para su regreso en febrero de 2011, sin embargo la fecha de lanzamiento se postergo hasta el 21 de marzo. Con el lanzamiento de su primer album First Step, consiguieron un "all kill" en las principales listas de musica en linea de Corea. Su álbum también encabezó las listas de ventas físicas de álbumes en línea durante la semana. Ganaron los K-Chart una semana después de su regreso en Mnet, KBS Music Bank y una semana después en SBS Inkigayo. Esta fue la primera vez que la banda ganó la triple corona en Mnet y KBS Music Bank. '''Segundo Album Completo Japones '392'' Después de terminar las promociones en Corea, CNBLUE hizo una reaparición en Japón con el lanzamiento de su segundo y último álbum indie "392" el 1 de septiembre de 2011. También anunciaron que iban a hacer su debut en Japón bajo el sello discográfico Japón Warner. La banda lanzó su single debut "In My Head" el 19 de octubre de 2011 y alcanzó el puesto 3 º en el Oricon diario gráfico y cuarto en el gráfico semanal Oricon con 70.000 + vendidos en su primera semana. En noviembre, "In My Head" gano una acreditación de disco de oro según la RIAJ, el álbum vendió más de 100.000 copias en un mes de salir a la venta. '2012: Quinto Single en Japón 'Where You Are La banda lanzó un nuevo single en Japón el 1 de febrero , titulado " Where You Are " El single alcanzó el número 1 en el Oricon diario y el gráfico semanal , lo que los convirtio en el N º 1 de ventas en el país nipon. CNBLUE y sus compañeros de sello F.T. Island realizarón en un concierto en Estados Unidos por primera vez en Los Angeles el 09 de marzo . '''Tercer Mini Album Coreano 'Ear Fun'' Después de terminar sus actividades en el extranjero , CNBLUE regresó a Corea para preparar su regreso . Mientras se prepaban para su regreso , FNC anuncio que JongHyun participaria por primera en un drama. SBS A gentleman dignity es una serie romántica de televisión protagonizada por celebridades populares como Jang Dong -gun, Kim Ha- neul , Kim Min -jong , Kim Soo- ro , y Lee JongHyun . JongHyun se desempeño como el el hijo biológico de Jang Dong -gun en el drama. El 26 de marzo , la banda lanzó su tercer mini-álbum coreano, Ear Fun. Los singles del álbum, "Still in Love" (en coreano : 아직 사랑한다 ) se publicarón el 16 de marzo antes de la publicación del álbum y la canción " Hey You ", tanto de las canciones tiene respuesta positiva por parte del público que rápidamente se posicionaron como "all kill". CNBLUE tuvo su comenack en MCountdown el 29 de marzo. "Still in Love" alcanzó el puesto N º 3 , mientras que " Hey You " alcanzó el número 1 en Corea del gráfico semanal nacional. Después de completar sus mini promociones del álbum, los miembros continaron con sus actividades individuales y también llevaron a cabo su primera reunión de fans en Seúl el 05 de mayo . Sexto Single Japones 'Come On' El sexto single japonés Come On fue lanzado el 1 de agosto, y se colocó No.5 en Oricon semanal. Despues lanzaron su album debut "Code Name" el 29 de agosto que se coloco en el No.1 tanto en Oricon diario de álbum y el gráfico semanal . JungShin tambien se lanzo como actor debutando en septiembre de 2012. El 22 de septiembre , tuvieron su primer concierto exclusivo , en Londres en IndigO2 en Reino Unido. Realizaron 22 canciones ante más de 3.000 fans, algunos de los cuales provenían de otros países europeos. También durante esta visita, grabaron el MV de "Im sorry" para su cuarto mini-álbum Re : BLUE Cerraron 2012 con concierto en vivo en Corea del Sur , BLUE NIGHT en Seúl el 15 de diciembre y 16 . Esto marca su cuarto concierto en Seúl, de los cuales los voletos se agotaron en 10 minutos. Septimo Single Japones 'Robot' Lanzaron su cuarto single japonés Robot que coloco en el puesto No.2 en el Oricon Diario y semanal En 2012, todos los miembros han sido reconocidos por la actuación , ya que se dice que son el grupo que ha conquistado las entregas de premios de fin de año con sus nominaciones. '2013: Cuarto Mini Album Coreano 'Re:Blue Su cuarto mini-álbum se titula "Re:Blue" y salió a la venta el día 14 de enero de 2013, justo 3 años después de su debut coreano con "Bluetory" (de ahí el título, "Re:Blue", que significa un nuevo comienzo para el grupo). Para su más reciente álbum, Jung Yong Hwa y Lee Jong Hyun se han convertido en compositores ya que el álbum contiene canciónes compuesta por ellos, incluyendo la canción que le da el nombre al álbum. El álbum contiene una variedad de géneros musicales, incluyendo pop, disco y rock, una mezcla que CNBlue estaba buscando. Según la agencia de CNBLUE, en 13 dias el pre-orden llegó a 100.000 copias. Ademas el album se coloco numero uno en la lista mundial billboard. La FNC Entertainment reveló “CNBLUE está planeando su gira mundial 2013, ellos no solo irán a países asiáticos como China, Singapur y Hong Kong sino también a Australia, Europa, Norteamérica y Sudamérica”. CNBLUE se convertirá en una de las primeras bandas coreanas en hacer una gira mundial. Los cuatro miembros de CNBLUE, asumieron roles en dramas y justos garabaron su primer película "Never Stop". FNC tambien anuncio una edicion especial limitada de su cuarto mini-álbum “Re:BLUE”. “Re:BLUE” incluye portadas individuales de cada uno de los integrantes, Jung Yong Hwa, Lee Jong Hyun, Kang Min Hyuk y Lee Jung Shin, así como fotografías y obras de arte de cada uno de ellos, cada miembro participa en el diseño de su propia edición. Además del lanzamiento de la edición especial limitada de “Re:BLUE”, la versión regular del álbum también debutará en Taiwan el 20 de febrero y en Filipinas el 23 de febrero. '2014 Primer Pelicula del grupo en Japon 'Never Stop' El 10 de Enero del 2014 se estreno en Japon su primera pelicula como grupo "NEVER STOP" The Story Of CNBLUE. El 31 de Enero, CNBLUE concluyo su primera gira mundial ofreciendo conciertos en Estados Unidos, México, Perú y Chile. '''Quinto Mini Album Coreano 'Can't Stop ' El 24 de febrero CNBLUE hicieron su regreso con su 5º mini-album titulado "Can't Stop" el cual esta lleno de compociciones propias de los miembros; esto marca el regreso de CNBLUE a las promociones en corea desde hace ya un año. Con un toque de rock británico, “Can’t Stop” muestra a los chicos usando trajes y rodeados por rosas. El grupo filmó el video musical en Nueva York cuando visitaron la ciudad para los conciertos que formaron parte de su gira mundial “Blue Moon”. Según la lista Taiwanesa “Five music“, el nuevo álbum de CNBLUE titulado “Can’t Stop” registró una impresionante venta del álbum del 10.17% en su primera semana, asumiendo el puesto número uno. Durante los 25 días de febrero entre el 21-27, “Can’t Stop” tuvo el mayor número de ventas en Corea y Japón, también colocándose en el primer lugar. Billboard de Estados Unidos predijo el éxito de la banda diciendo: “La transformación de 180 grados de CNBLUE con su sonido rock-pop de ‘Can’t Stop’, volverá a conquistar las listas de éxitos colocándose en la cima”. Inmediatamente después de la publicación de su álbum, “Can’t Stop” alcanzó el número uno en todas las listas de iTunes en Asia, así como el 3er y el 5to lugar en iTunes México y iTunes Perú, con esto CNBLUE está recibiendo la atención como un nuevo icono del Hallyu. Los medios de comunicación en Chile, “Bio bio Chile” llamó a CNBLUE “La banda de rock más popular del Hallyu”. '2015: Segundo Album '2gether El 27 de agosto fue publicada en la pagina oficial de CNBLUE la portada del Album Completo, que se titula '2gether' con su cancion a promocionar 'Cinderella'. El Album Salio a la venta el 14 de Septiembre. En el vídeo musical, los miembros de la banda de cuatro miembros busca por la misma misteriosa mujer, su “Cinderella”, con quien todos ellos están enamorados. Similar al personaje principal del cuento de hadas del cual la canción lleva el títuolo, la mujer del vídeo desaparece a la medianoche, dejando detrás un enjoyado zapato alto. "Cinderella" en solo dos horas tomo el primer lugar en nueve listas de música como Melon, Mnet, Olleh Músic, Bugs, Soribada, Monkey3, Naver Music, Cyworld. El album tambien se coloco el numero tres en el Billboard World Albums Chart. El 24 y 25 de octubre, CNBLUE celebrará su concierto como agradecimiento “2015 CNBLUE LIVE TOGETHER IN SEOUL” en el estadio de Jamsil. Este es su primer concierto en Seúl en un año y cuatro meses después de su concierto “2014 CNBLUE LIVE Stop“. CNBLUE liberará una versión china de su más reciente canción a través de los principales sitios de música digital de China el 22 de septiembre. La canción también ha sido elegida como el tema de la próxima película coreano-china, “Bad Guys Always Die“, protagonizada por Chen Bolin y Son Ye Jin. '2016: Sexto Mini Album 'Blueming' El 22 de marzo, los afiliados de la agencia de CNBLUE dieron la informacion de que ellos volverian con su sexto mini album 'Blueming' el 04 de abril. El título del álbum mezcló la floración (blooming) con el ‘blue’ de CNBLUE” CNBLUE mostrará nueva música a través de su mini album 'Blueming'. Este nuevo mini álbum incluirá canciones brillantes que coinciden bien con la primavera. Los amantes de la música podrán disfrutar de un disco lleno de dulces canciones de amor. Mientras tanto, este sera el primer regreso de CNBLUE en siete meses después de su segundo álbum de larga duración '2gether'. El 24 de marzo a media noche (KST) la banda compartió su primer teaser para su próximo mini álbum “Blueming”. El título del álbum es una combinación del nombre de la banda con la palabra “Blooming” (florecer), que se adapta tanto al sonido inspirado en la primavera de su próximo lanzamiento como al crecimiento musical del grupo. Los cuatro miembros aparecen masculinos y apuestos en la imagen teaser y las fans pueden emocionarse aun más ya que la banda ha prometido publicar otra imagen teaser el 25 de marzo. La tercera imagen teaser será lanzada el 28 de marzo, seguida por la lista de canciones del mini álbum el 30 de marzo. Se publicarán dos vídeo teasers el 31 de marzo y 3 de abril y el vídeo musical será lanzado finalmente el 4 de abril. El 30 de marzo el grupo revelo la lista de canciones para su proximo album. El mini-álbum incluirá cinco canciones, con la canción “You’re So Fine”, que fue escrita y compuesta por el líder Jung Yong Hwa. Jung Yong Hwa también escribió y compuso “Young Forever”, así como hizo la composición y co-escribió “Stay Sober”. Lee Jong Hyun co-escribió y co-compuso la canción “The Seasons”, mientras que Lee Jung Shin co-escribió y co-compuso “Without You”. Su sexto mini álbum “Blueming” y el vídeo musical para su canción a promocionar “You’re So Fine” fue lanzada el 4 de abril a la medianoche KST. Esto marca su primer regreso doméstico desde el lanzamiento de “2gether” y promover con “Cinderella” el septiembre pasado. Escrito y compuesto por Jung Yong Hwa, “You’re So Fine” es una pegajosa canción pop animada con letra que trata sobre tener un enamoramiento serio por una chica que continua sorprendiéndolo con su perfecto estilo, sonrisa y personalidad. '''Quinto Álbum Japonés 'EUPHORIA' En septiembre se informó que el grupo estaría lanzando un nuevo álbum japonés junto al video de su pista principal "Glory days", que estarían disponible el 19 de octubre. Una vez lanzado el álbum quedo #1 en las listas Oricon con más de 26.401 copias vendida el 18 de octubre. '2017: Séptimo Mini-Álbum '7°CN El 14 de febrero, una fuente de la agencia de CNBLUE, FNC Entertainment, anunció: “Para regresar con nuevas actividades de regreso, CNBLUE se encuentra trabajando en nuevas canciones”. La fuente continuó: “La fecha exacta de lanzamiento aún está siendo discutida y actualmente estamos decidiendo también la forma del lanzamiento. Anunciaremos planes concretos pronto”. El 7 de marzo, FNC Entertainment reveló un afiche de adelanto para el próximo lanzamiento de CNBLUE y anunció que el grupo regresará con su séptimo mini álbum “7℃N” el 20 de marzo. El 13 de Marzo a la medianoche, el grupo reveló “filmes por lanzamiento” de cada integrante, los cuales muestran a los chicos en lo que parece ser una llamada telefónica con alguien. Los filmes de Kang Min Hyuk y Jung Yong Hwa también llevan en su título “#ON”, mientras que el de Lee Jong Hyun y Lee Jung Shin dicen “#OFF”. El 14 de marzo a la medianoche, FNC Entertainment lanzó un conjunto de fotos teasers que muestran un día ventoso en la playa, con los chicos luciendo relajados. Según su sitio web, esta es la serie “ON” de sus fotos teaser. A mediodia FNC Entertainment lanzó revelo el tracklist oficial para su séptimo mini álbum “7℃N”, el album contara de 6 canciones incluyendo la cancion principal titulada "Between Us", el album tambien revela que Yonghwa, Jonghyun, and Jungshin participarton en la escritura y composicion de varias canciones. El 15 de marzo a la medianoche, FNC Entertainment lanzó un conjunto de fotos teasers en su serie "OFF" que muestran a los chicos esta vez luciendo carismaticos con miradas fuertes y vestidos elegantes. El 16 de marzo a la medianoche el grupo revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal "Between Us", el video cuenta con los cuatro miembros caminando en algún lugar, con imágenes de ellos de pie alrededor de una cabina telefónica y hablando con alguien por teléfono superponiéndose en sus rostros. Un fragmento de “Between Us” también se puede escuchar en el fondo. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px '''De Izquierda a Derecha:' Jung Shin, Jong Hyun, Yong Hwa & Min Hyuk *Jung Yong Hwa (Líder, Vocalista, Guitarrista y Rapero) *Lee Jong Hyun (Guitarrista, Vocalista) *Kang Min Hyuk (Baterista, Vocalista) *Lee Jung Shin (Bajista, Rapero, y Maknae) Pre-debut: *Kwon Kwang Jin (Miembro de N.Flying) Discografia 'Japón' '﻿'Álbum 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'DVD' Conciertos/Tours *'CNBLUE 1st Album Release Live "ThankU" 2010' **20 Marzo - Tokyo, Japón - Shibuya Club Quattro *'CNBLUE 1st Album Release Live Encore "Special Thanks" 2010' **16 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Liquidroom *'CNBLUE 1st Single Release Event "The Way" 2010' **23 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Shinsabashi Club Quattro **26 Junio - Kanagawa, Japón - Yokohama Blitz *'CNBLUE 1st Korean Concert "Listen To The Cnblue" 2010' **31 Julio - Seúl - AX Korea *'CNBLUE 2nd Single Release Live Tour "Listen To The Cnblue" 2010' **16 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón **18 Septiembre - Nagoya, Japón - Bottom Line **20 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Shibuya Ax *'CNBLUE 2nd Korean Concert "Feel The Blue" 2010' **18 Diciembre - Seúl - Khyunghee University Peace Hall **24 Diciembre - Busan - Busan KBS Hall *'CNBLUE Zepp Tour "Re:Maintenance" 2011' **09 Enero - Osaka - Zepp Osaka **11 Enero - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **13 Enero - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **16 Enero - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo *'CNBLUE 3rd Korean Concert "Blue Storm" 2011' **17 Septiembre - Seúl - Olympic Park Hall *'CNBLUE 2nd Album Release Live "392" 2011' **25 Septiembre - Kanagawa, Japón - Yokohama Arena *'CNBLUE Encore Concert "Blue Storm" 2011' **10 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'CNBLUE Winter Tour "Here, In My Head" 2011' **04 Diciembre - Sendai, Japón - Zepp Sendai **06 Diciembre - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **14 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Osaka **16 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Stadium *'CNBLUE Blue Storm Asia Tour 2012' **07 y 08 Enero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **25 Febrero - Bangkok, Tailandia **28 Febrero - Taipei, Taiwán - Nangan Exhibition Hall *'CNBLUE Fanclub Tour "Where You Are" 2012' **13 Febrero - Osaka, Japón **14 Febrero - Nagoya, Japón - Bottomline **15 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Shibuya Club Quattro **16 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Liquidroom **17 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Shibuya Ax **20 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón **21 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Astro Hall **22 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Shibuya Glad **23 Febrero - Kanagawa, Japón - Yokohama Blitz *'CNBLUE And FTISLAND Stand Up By M! Live 2012' **09 Marzo - Los Angeles, EEUU - Nokia Theater *'CNBLUE Live In London 2012' **22 Septiembre - Greenwich - Indig02 *'CNBLUE Arena Tour "Come On" 2012' **02 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - NGK Hall **07 Octubre - Nigata, Japón - Nigata Toki Exhibition **10 Octubre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Castle Theatre **13 Octubre - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Green Arena **16 Octubre - Shizuoka, Japón - Shizuoka Stadium **20 y 21 Octubre - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena *'CNBLUE 4th Korean Concert "Blue Night" 2012' **15 y 16 Diciembre - Seúl - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'Cnblue 5th Korean Concert "Blue Moon" 2013' **25 y 26 Mayo - Seúl - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'CNBLUE Zepp Tour "Lady" 2013' **24 Julio - Hokkaido, Japón - Zepp Sapporo **29 Julio - Aichi, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **01 y 02 - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka **06 y 07 - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Tokyo **14 y 15 - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba *'CNBLUE Arena Tour "One More Time" 2013' **01 Noviembre - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **26 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka City Hall **06 Diciembre - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Green Arena **18 y 19 Diciembre - Aichi, Japón - NGK Hall **26 Diciembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Marine Messe *'CNBLUE Blue Moon World Tour 2013-2014' **06 Abril - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **13 Abril - Singapore, Malaysia - Singapore Indoor Stadium **04 Mayo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **10 y 11 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 1 **31 Mayo - Melbourne, Australia - Festival Hall **01 Junio - Sydney, Australia - Big Top Sydney **15 Junio - Philippines - Araneta Coliseum **29 Junio - Beijing, China - Beijing Capital Gymnasium **24 Agosto - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Stadium Negara **07 Septiembre - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou International Sports Arena **30 Septiembre - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **19 Octubre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Tennis Indoor Senayan **21 Enero - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater **24 Enero - Los Angeles, EEUU - Pasadena Civic Auditorium **26 Enero - Mexico - Pepsi Center WTC **28 Enero - Lima, Peru - Costa Verde Magdalena **31 Enero - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena *'CNBLUE Spring Live "Truth" 2014' **29 y 30 Abril - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **20 Mayo - Osaka, Japón *'CNBLUE 6th Korean Concerts "Can't Stop" 2014' **19 Abril - Seúl - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **24 Mayo - Daegu - Exco **21 Junio - Busan - Busan KBS Hall *'CNBLUE Live "Can't Stop" 2014' **04 Mayo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **10 Mayo - Singapore, Malaysia - Singapore Indoor Stadium **17 y 18 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **15 Junio - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **12 Julio - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou Gymnasium **19 Julio - Beijing, China - Beijing National Stadium **26 y 27 Julio - Taipei, Taiwán - Nangang Exhibition Center **09 Agosto - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Stadium Negara **19 Septiembre - Manila, Philippines - Smart Araneta Coliseum **29 Noviembre - Nanjing - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center Stadium *'CNBLUE Arena Tour "Wave" 2014' **29 y 30 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Nipon Budokan **05 y 06 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall **15 Noviembre - Miyagi, Japón - Sekisui Hem Super Arena **26 Noviembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Marine Messe **03 y 04 Diciembre - Aichi, Japón - NGK Hall *'CNBLUE Spring Live "White" 2015' **22 Abril - Osaka, Japón **24 y 25 Abril - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena *'CNBLUE Arena Tour "Be A Supernova" 2015' **03 Noviembre - Nagano, Japón - Big Hat **05 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Stadium **12 y 13 Noviembre - Aichi, Japón **15 Noviembre - Fukui, Japón - Fukui Sun Dome **25 y 26 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall **03 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Nipon Budokan *'CNBLUE Live "Come Together" 2015-2016' **02 Octubre - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Cultural Center **24 y 25 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **21 y 22 Noviembre - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **16 Enero - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **23 Enero - Beijing, China - Beijing Workers Gymnasium **13 Febrero - Singapore, Malaysia - Singapore Indoor Stadium **19 y 20 Febrero - Taipei, Taiwán - Nangang Exhibition Center **27 Febrero - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou International Sports Arena **12 Marzo - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center Stadium **19 Marzo - Chongqing, China - Chongqing International Exhibition Center **26 Marzo - Hangzhou, China - Hangzhou Huanglong Stadium *'CNBLUE Spring Live 2016 "We're Like A Puzzle"' **22 Mayo - Aichi, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **26 y 27 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokan **31 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall *'CNBLUE 5th Anniversary Arena Tour 2016 "Our Glory Days"' **02 y 03 Noviembre - Chiba, Japón - Makuhari Messe Event Hall **09 y 10 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Castle Hall **17 y 18 Noviembre - Aichi, Japón - NGK Insulators Hall **24 Noviembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **29 y 30 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokan *'CNBLUE Spring Live "Shake Shake" 2017' **17 y 18 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokan **17 y 18 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **21 y 22 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall *'CNBLUE Asia Tour "Between Us" 2017' **03 y 04 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sk Olympic Handball Gymnasium **01 Julio - Singapur - Zepp Bigbox **15 Julio - Jakarta, Indonesia - Ice Hall 5 & 6 **13 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **19 y 20 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **30 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - National Taiwán Sports University *'CNBLUE Arena Tour "Starting Over" 2017' **03 y 04 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **07 y 08 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokan **11 Noviembre - Fukui, Japón - Sun Dome Fukui **18 Noviembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **22 y 23 Noviembre - Aichi, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **01 Diciembre - Kanagawa, Japón - Yokohama Arena Anuncios *'2010:' Sony Ericson Xperia X10 Mini CF *'2011:' Holika Holika CF *'2011:' Bang Bang Junto a Seo Hyo Rim *'2011:' Tailandia Scotch Pure CF *'2012: '''T.G.I' Friday CF *'''2012: Bang Bang CF Junto a Moon Chae Won *'2012: '''Galaxy Note 10.1 *'2013: Prospecs Junto a Kim Yuna * '''2013: CeCi Magazine *'2013: '''Bang Bang Junto a Kang Sora *'2013:' K-Food CF *'2013:' Samsung Galaxy "Feel Good" (MV/CF) * '''2014:' CeCi Magazine *'2014: '''Bang Bang Junto a Kang Sora * '''2015:' The Class * 2015: HIGH CUT Peliculas *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE (2014) Temas para Dramas *''You Pour A Star'' - Lee Jung Shin, tema para ''Cinderella and Four Knights'' (2016) *''Confession'' - Lee Jung Shin, tema para ''Cinderella and Four Knights'' (2016) *''I See You'' - Kang Min Hyuk, tema para Entertainers (2016) *''My love'' - Lee Jong Hyun, tema para A Gentleman’s Dignity (2012) *''Because I Miss You... (Band version'') - tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Comfort Song'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''넌내게 반했어 (You've Fallen For Me) – Jung Yong Hwa, tema para ''Heartstrings *''별 (Star) - Kang Min Hyuk, tema para Heartstrings (2011)'' *''그리워서… (Because I Miss You...)'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''High Fly'' (Junto a Minhyuk) para la película "Acoustic" (2010) *''A song for a fool. tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL),''tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL), ''tema musical para You're Beautiful (2009) Programas de TV *'2009:' Radio Star (MBC, Yong Hwa) *'2009:' Hunters (MBC, Yong Hwa ) *'2010:' Bluetory (Mnet) *'2010:' Let's Go Dream Team' (KBS2, Yong Hwa Ep 17)' *'2010:' CNBLUE Making the Artist *'2010: Star Golden Bell (KBS2, Yong Hwa & Min Hyuk) *'''2010: Happy Birthday (KBS, Yong Hwa & Jung Shin) *'2010:' Beatles Code (Mnet) *'2010:' Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS, Yong Hwa) *'2010: 'Star King (SBS) *'2011:' Radio Star (MBC, Yong Hwa & Jong Hyun) *'2011:' Strong Heart (SBS) *'2011:' Star King (SBS) *'2011:' Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS, Yong Hwa) *'2012:' Especial Estrella Kpop CNBLUE (MBC) *'2012:' Invincible Youth 2 (SBS2, Yong Hwa & Jung Shin) *'2012:' Kiss The Radio *'2012:' Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS, Min Hyuk) *'2012:' Guerrilla Date (KBS2) *'2012:' Love on Party *'2012:' People Inside (tvN) *'2012:' Go show (MBC) *'2012:' Idol Star Archery-Athetics Championship (MBC, Jong Hyun & Jung Shin) *'2012:' Star King (SBS, Yong Hwa & Jung Shin) *'2013:' Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2013:' Entertainment Relay (KBS2) *'2013:' Taxi (TVN) *'2013:' Mamma Mia (MBC, Jung Shin) *'2013:' Cheongdamdong 111 (tvN) *'2014:' Running Man (SBS, Ep 186) *'2014:' Guerrilla Date (KBS2) *'2014:' Radio Star (MBC) *'2014:' Hello Counselor (KBS2) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) *'2014:' Cheongdamdong 111 Season 2 NFLYING (tvN) *'2014: '''Day Day Up (China, Hunan Television) *'2014: Weekly Idol (MBC, Jong Hyun & Min Hyuk) *'2014: '''Crime Scene (JTBC, Min Hyuk Ep 5, 6, 10) *'2015: 'A song for you 4 (KBS2, Ep 14) *'2015: d.o.b (DANCE OR BAND) (Mnet, Ep 5) Premios Curiosidades *Crying Nut demandó a [CNBLUE y su agencia FNC Entertainment por el uso no autorizado de su canción "Pilsal Off Side" en el programa musical de Mnet M! Countdown, en 2010. Crying Nut también denunció que CNBLUE había lanzado un DVD del concierto en Japón y se habían estado beneficiado de ello. Crying Nut también denunció que CNBLUE utilizó la pista original de la canción, es decir, que hicieron playback sobre el audio original (ni siquiera cantaron ellos). Más tarde, CNBLUE contrademandó a Crying Nut, afirmando que el robo de la propiedad intelectual era responsabilidad de CJ E&M y de la empresa responsable de las ventas del DVD. * La FNC decidió que antes de debutar en Corea debían madurar como banda y decidieron enviarlos a Japón. La compañia pagaba la renta de su dormitorio y los padres de cada uno, tenían un monto fijo que podían enviarles. Ya que su monto individual era muy poco, los cuatro juntaban su dinero y cubrían entre si sus gastos, sin embargo padecieron hambre y sacrificaron cosas como comprar ropa o cortar su cabello. Jung Yong Hwa fue elegido para el drama en Corea "You are Beautiful" pero les enviaba el dinero de su pago y viajaba regularmente a Japón para presentarse con ellos. *CNBLUE tiene el récord de ganar el primer lugar en programas musica de Corea del Sur en el menor tiempo despues de su debut. Solo 15 días despues de lanzar "Im loner", ganaron su primer premio. Sin embargo el grupo debut de la YG, "WINNER" batio ese record con solo 7 dias despues de su debut. *Los 4 han incursionado en el ambito de la actuacion. Aunque solo Yonghwa ha tenido un protagonico, las actuaciones de Jonghyun, Minhyuk y Jungshin han ganado grandes elogios y sus doramas han tenido un muy buen raiting. MinHyuk es quien más veces se ha desempeñado como actor. *los cuatro tienen premios de actuación gracias a sus roles en los dramas. *En una votación realizada por especialistas de actuación, YongHwa fue escogido como el 4to mejor actor idol de Corea y MinHyuk el 5to. * Los integrantes de CNBLUE son cercanos a varios artistas de la SM como lo son, TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior y Girls' Generation, tambien son cercanos al grupo MBLAQ y a sus compañeros de agencia FT Island y AOA. * Ya que se conocieron el dia de su audicion, Minhyuk, Yonghwa y Jonghyun consideran a Juniel como su hermana pequeña. *La canción "IN MY HEAD" de su disco japonés 'In My Head', fue escogida como tema para el Ending del anime de la serie Estadounidense Super Natural. La canción "Get Away" del single Where You Are fue elegida como el tema final de la tercera temporada de la serie de EE.UU. "Gossip Girl" para su emisión en Japón. *Es la única banda coreana que ha aparecido en el MTV Unplugged. *El single japonés de CNBLUE "Where You Are" subió al #1 en la lista Oricon, y fue la primera vez en 41 años que una banda de rock extranjera logra tal hazaña. * En su gira "Come On" en Japón asistieron más de 100.000 fans en sus nueve conciertos. *En menos de 24 horas el cuarto mini-album ('Re:Blue') realizó un All-kill, 'posicionandose en los charts de musica (Bugs #1, Mnet #1, Daum Music #1, Melon #1, Olleh Music #1, Naver Music #1, CY World #1, MONKEY3 #1. *Para la promocion del RE:BLUE, CNBLUE realizo todas las presentaciones en los programas musicales con musica en vivo. Generalmente las bandas hacen mimica en dichos programas debido a la falta de infraestructura de los foros para las acoger a las bandas. CNBLUE y sus fans tuvieron que grabar hasta altas horas de la noche, con tal de que los dejaran presentarse en vivo. *CNBLUE es la primera banda surcoreana en realizar una gira mundial. Solo los grupos de bailes habian incursionado en giras mundiales como Super Junior o BigBang, por lo que la gira de CNBLUE gano mucha atención al ser la primera banda Sur coreana que realizaba una gira mundial. *Desde su debut en Japon, todos sus discos, cuentan con canciones propias. Yonghwa es quien mas canciones ha aportado, despues le sigue Jonghyun y por ultimo Minhyuk. El unico que aun no libera una cancion propia es Jung shin . *A diferencia de otros grupos idols ellos no hacen fanservice del tipo besos-parejas- ni muestran su torso desnudo. *Es el segundo grupo/banda más alto de Corea. Yong Hwa quien es el mas grande de edad es el mas bajo (1.80) y Jung Shin que es el mas joven es el mas alto (1.87) *Gracias al mini album RE:BLUE llegaron a la posicion 1 del World Album de las listas de Billboards. *En 2010 a escasos meses de su debut la web coreana 100 beat lanzo una lista hecha por criticos con los 5 mejores y los 5 peores grupos o solistas de los ultimos 10 años. CNBLUE sorprendentemente aparecio en el primer lugar de los 5 peores debido a su buena apariencia, el escandolo de plagio de i'm loner y porque los criticos suponian que no sabian tocar instrumentos y solo fingían. *En 2013 CNBLUE ocupo la posicion 8 de "El mejor Idol Group en la historia del Kpop" . la encuesta fue hecha a un total de 2,300 personas incluyendo grupos rookies, reporteros de entretenimiento, PD de canales musicales, staff de compañias, managers y criticos de la cultura pop. Sobre ellos estaban grupos como Shinhwa , SNSD, Big Bang ,TVXQ , Sistar , H.O.T. y Super Junior . *CNBLUE construyo en 2012 una escuela para los niños de Africa en el pais de Burkina Faso. En 2014 confirmaron que su siguiente escuela sería en el país de Filipinas gracias a sus ganancias obtenidas del BLUE MOON WORLD TOUR *CNBLUE fue nombrado Embajador de Buena Voluntad por la organizacion internacional Korea Food for the Hungry. Gracias a esto, CNBLUE es la imagen de la comida coreana en el mundo, lanzando comerciales individuales y siendo la principal imagen en las exposiciones de comida coreana. *Desde su incorporación al sello "'Warner Music Japón" todos sus albums y mini albums han aparecido en el Oricon diario y el Oricon Semanal, convirtiendolos en una de las bandas mas influyentes de Corea en Japón. In My Head, Where You are, Come On, Code Nade, Robot, Blind Love, Lady, One More Time y su ultimo album se han posicionado entre los primeros 5 lugares en el Oricon diario y en el Oricon Semanal consiguiendo importantes ventas en el extranjero. *El 4 de agosto se presentaron en el Rock in Japan Festival 2013, uno de los festivales de rock más importantes de Japón. Ha sido la única banda coreana en actuar en dicho festival. *En agosto (el día 10 en Tokyo y el 11 en Osaka) se presentarán en el Summer Sonic 2013. El Summer Sonic es uno de los festivales de rock anual más importantes del mundo, donde ademas de tocar bandas japonesas participan artistas internacionales. Los fans asistentes los escogieron como la septima mejor banda que se presento en el festival. *En Septiembre de 2013 durante la tercera entrega de "Sharing Happiness Awards" CNBLUE recibió el premio "Global Sharing Award " por su labor caritativo en el país de Burkina Faso- CNBLUE School. *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE sera la primera pelicula en la que todos los miembros participen juntos. *De acuerdo a FORBES KOREA, CNBLUE se encuentra en la quinta posición de las boyband coreanas con mejor ingresos en el KPOP durante 2013. El primer lugar es Big Bang, el segundo Super Junior, el tercer lugar TVXQ, el cuarto 2PM y CNBLUE es el quinto con 178 billones de won. *La última etapa de su gira mundial termino en América. Viajando así a Estados Unidos, México, Perú y Chile; fueron los países escogidos donde se realizo el BLUEMOON tour. *YongHwa ahora tambien es el responsable de producir los albumnes de CNBLUE, convirtiendose en una de las pocas bandas que se encargan en su totalidad de sus trabajos. Ademas de componer, cantar, hacer los arreglos tambien producen sus propios discos. *El 23 de abril de 2014 salió a la venta su single japonés "Truth" y rápidamente se posicionó en los primeros lugares de ventas, llegando al #4 lugar semanal en la lista oricon. *El 20 de agosto del 2014 saldra a la venta su 8th Single Japones, "Go Your Way". *CNBLUE se encuentra en el octavo lugar de maximas ventas generales de Kpop. La valoracion se hizo a partir de sus ventas totales por disco. CNBLUE es la unica banda que aparece en dicho ranking y quien tiene mejores ventas, sin ser parte de una de las llamadas empresas mayores de Corea del sur. *El álbum especial de CNBLUE “Blue Hits for Asia” recibió el disco de oro en Taiwan tan solo una semana después de su lanzamiento. Su álbum especial también encabeza Omusic, la lista musical semanal de K-pop en el sitio más importante de Taiwan, y subió al primer lugar en la sección de los mejores vendidos de Books.com, la librería online más grande de Taiwan. En Gmusic, el ranking más grande de álbumes de Taiwan, el álbum especial de CNBLUE también se convirtió en el álbum coreano más vendido en la lista asiática. *Participó por primera vez en el KCON de este año celebrado en Los Angeles. *Además anunciaron que 9 de octubre de 2014 realizarían un Arena Tour llamado “CNBLUE: 2014 Arena Tour WAVE”. El tour tendrá lugar en 5 ciudades japonesas: Tokyo (29 y 30 de octubre), Osaka (5 y 6 de noviembre), Sendai (15 de noviembre), Fukuoka (26 de noviembre) y Nagoya (3 y 4 de diciembre). * A Los chicos los podremos ver con un nuevo look realmente muy lindo. Su álbum saldrá a la venta el 17 de septiembre. El álbum contiene un total de 11 pistas, tales como Intro, Radio, Go Your Way, Truth, Foxy, Lonely Night, Still, Paradise, Angel, Control, y How Awesome. Aparte del álbum, también están dando inicio a su gira 'Wave' Arena comenzando el 9 de octubre y 10 en NGK Hall. * En una entrevista realizada a Jung Shin por la revista ceci, se dio a conocer, que los chicos ya no viven juntos, Jung shin vive con su hermano mayor, Jong Hyun en su propio dpto, Min hyuk vive con sus padres y Yong hwa vive solo en el dpto que era de los 4. * En la lista de las 50 canciones más twitteadas del 2014, ocuparon el puesto nº 17 con "Can't Stop". En una lista encabezada por Pharrell Williams con "Happy", CNBLUE es el artista coreano en el puesto más alto seguido de Girls' Generation nº 18 e INFINITE nº 48. * Debido al debut solista de Yong Hwa y su gira de conciertos por Asia, los chicos se dedicaran 100% a sus actividades individuales, sin embargo, recientemente se confirmo que volverán como grupo despues de 1 año. * El comebwack japonés está programado para el 30 de septiembre. Será un álbum de 11 canciones (9 nuevas) llamado "Colors". El comeback coreano no tiene aún fecha de lanzamiento. * Todas las canciones vuelven a ser realizadas por los miembros: 9 por Jung Yong Hwa Supernova, WHITE (junto a Jonghyun), Holiday, Hold my hands, Realise, Daisy (junto a Jungshin), Hold me y My World, 3 por Lee Jonghyun (junto a Yonghwa), IRONY y Lucid dream y una por Jungshin (junto a Yonghwa). * En el próximo álbum japonés habrá por primera vez una composición de Jungshin. Con esta canción, todos los miembros han participado al menos una vez en la composición de las canciones. * Su sexto mini álbum "Blueming" quedo #1 en iTunes en Hong Kong, Macao, Malaysia, Filipinas, Singapuro, Taiwan y Tailandia, #2 en Indonesia. * Logro ingresar #1 en los iTunes Albums K-pop y #1 en Albums pop mundiales tiempo real. * Se informó que regresarían a mediados o finales de marzo, pero su agencia todavía no ha dado fecha concreta. * CNBLUE y TWICE fueron confirmados para asistir en Junio a la KCON 2017 en Nueva York. Enlaces *C.N.Blue fan cafe (daum) *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial Japon *MySpace Oficial *Blog Oficial Japon 'Weibo Oficial' *Weibo Oficial CNBLUE *Weibo Oficial Yong Hwa *Weibo Oficial Jong Hyun *Weibo Oficial Min Hyuk *Weibo Oficial Jung Shin 'Facebook Oficial Banda' *Facebook Oficial 'Youtube' *Youtube Oficial CNBLUE *Youtube Oficial FNC Entertainment 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial | CNBLUE *Twitter Oficial | Jung Yong Hwa *Twitter Oficial | Lee Jong Hyun *Twitter Oficial | Kang Min Hyuk *Twitter Oficial | Lee Jung Shin Instagram * Instagram Oficial | Jung Shin * Instagram Oficial | Jong Hyun * Instagram Oficial | Min Hyuk * Instagram Oficial | Yong Hwa Galería CNBLUE0.jpg CNBLUE00.jpg CNBLUE01.jpg CNBLUE02.jpg CNBLUE05.jpg CNBLUE06.jpg CNBLUE07.jpg CNBLUE08.png Videografia 'Corea' Archivo:CNBLUE - 외톨이야 M V|Alone Archivo:CNBLUE - LOVE M V |LOVE Archivo:CNBLUE - 직감 M V|Intuition Archivo:CNBLUE - LOVE GIRL M V|LOVE GIRL Archivo:CNBLUE - 아직 사랑한다 M V|Is Still In Love Archivo:CNBLUE - Hey You M V|Hey You Archivo:CNBLUE - Friday (T.G.I Friday's Brand Song) M V|Friday Archivo:CNBLUE - I'm Sorry M V|I'm Sorry 'Japón' Archivo:CNBLUE - Where you are|Where You Are Archivo:CNBLUE - In My Head| In My Head Archivo:CNBLUE - Come on-0|Come On Archivo:CNBLUE - Lady|Lady Archivo:CNBLUE - Time is over|Time Is Over Archivo:CNBLUE - Robot|Robot Archivo:CNBLUE - Blind Love|Blind Love Archivo:CNBLUE - One More Time|One More Time Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JRock Categoría:KRock Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan